1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holding devices and more particularly to a tool facilitating the measuring, marking, cutting or trimming of fabric and related materials.
2. Background Art
Many devices are known for measuring and marking on fabrics and similar material as utilized by a seamstress or tailor. Usual tools applied for these purposes are rulers or yardsticks or tapemeasures, all of which when employed frequently readily permit shifting of the fabric or material during measuring, marking or cutting operations. While certain devices have been created to assist in the measuring and marking operations, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,346, the problem of shifting of the fabric or material particularly during cutting operations still is present.
Quilt makers also experience similar difficulties during the laying out of patterns, cutting of fabric and so on and it is important to prevent shifting during the cutting of the pattern.
To the best of applicant's knowledge, no satisfactory device for securely holding the fabric or similar material during such operations is known.